Accidental Saiyan
by T'Mu-Yor
Summary: This story was Deleted the First Time. It was my first FF that I ever wrote. Because of a past fans Request its up again. What would happen if Bulma was accidentally turned into a Saiyan before Vegeta/Nappa/Radditz came to get Goku. Chap 4 Up. R&R Please
1. Memories

AN: Alright everyone. I wrote this story YEARS ago… Like well were pushing five years now. I was only about 15 when I wrote it 16 when I started to post it. My grammar bit and I was not very good at composing my thoughts into words. Because of this some idiot decided to report me and have the story removed JUST as I started to rewrite it and correct all the grammar mistakes. I got depressed and discouraged and stopped not only trying to rewrite this story but its sequel as well. Lucky for all you one of my old fans e-mailed me asking me when I was going to put it back up and my spirits soared again. Thanks SeaSquall for the encouragement. I enjoyed writing this story the first time around I know I'll love writing it a second time. I don't remember every detail nor do I have a copy of my old work because since that time I have moved and gotten married. So even if you have read this story a long time ago please read it again. I promise it won't be the same. This is gonna be a whole new story but it will still have the same main plot.

ENJOY!!! This chapter is dedicated to SeaSquall for the encouragement.

Accidental Saiyan

Chapter 1 Memories

Theme Song Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy (watch the video there are chimps destroying everything)

Destruction, that is the only word to describe what lay in front of me. No sounds, just the eerie feeling of being alone. How could this have happened? I'll tell you, it was all because of them. They came and destroyed our world, my world, without a second thought.

Now as you know the world wasn't perfect before this happened there was war and death but nothing compared to the death and destruction those… those CREATURES brought down upon us. Very few people are left, alive, once they discovered how weak our species were they stopped trying to enslave us and decided to just eradicate us.

My name is Bulma Briefs. I am twenty-one years old and have bright blue hair and blue eyes. I'm exotic even for a human which makes me stand out even when there were plenty of humans around. My father was once the owner and founder of Capsule Corporation.

But that isn't what makes me special, no neither my family history nor my exotic looks define me now days. You see a long time ago I befriended a young boy who had a tail. His name was Goku and he was different then any boy I had ever met before. He was a few years younger then me and he had the oddest disposition I had ever seen.

Goku you see is a Saiyan. What is a Saiyan you might ask, well they are beings from another world. They look human, mostly, but they have monkey tails and superhuman strength. They have extraordinary control of ki, the energy which is in every living being.

Well on with my story, Goku whom I befriended was a great kid, very strong. My father was interested in him because of his strength and also because he tended to heal at a much faster rate then most humans do. Now that I think about it I believe my father always had his suspicion that Goku was an alien.

So Dad did tests and created a healing chamber using Goku's DNA. It was shortly after dad completed the chamber that I was attacked and nearly died. So as most of you might have guessed I became the test dummy for the chamber. Lo and behold when I emerged from the chamber I had been transformed. After extensive tests we discovered that Goku's DNA had infused with my own. That was how it saved me. But in turn it also turned me into a half Saiyan.

I now have my own tail which I constantly keep hidden under my baggy shirt. It would freak out any human that saw it but I can't even think of removing it. It is the source of my power, and that power allows me to protect my family.

Alright enough about me and my history I should get back to telling you about the Saiyans and how they destroyed my world.

Well it was a typical day on earth when three space pods came crashing down onto our humble little planet. It was near a city so of course it was caught on film and idiotic news crews decided to check it out. Soon three men came out of the pods.

The first to emerge was a tall man who looked to be over seven feet tall, how he could have ever fit in those tiny pods I could never even begin to explain but he did. He was bald and his tail was curled tightly around his waist the tip flicking with anticipation.

The second was a shorter man standing about six and a half feet tall. He had hair that nearly reached the ground and it seemed to spike in every direction.

The final man was short only standing a few inches taller then me, if you don't count his hair, with hair that stood strait up. He composed himself much better then the two men that were with him.

Before anyone could even speak to the demons they had blown up everyone and everything around them. Within a week they had destroyed most of the planet searching for Kakorott, whom I later discovered was Goku.

They found him and without saying a word triple ganged up on him and knocked him out. Of course his son Gohan got mad and beat one of the men up but he too was eventually knocked out and removed from our world.

I had been there that day and smartly kept my tail hidden and my Ki suppressed. They left without a second glance at the small group gathered. We tried to track them down but they quickly killed everyone but me.

The only reason I survived was because of Yamcha, my boyfriend, he demanded I stay behind and protect my family, so I did. And they all died without me. So it has been my personal quest to protect the few survivors at my family's bunker.

Today I was out on a scouting trip with my father and mother. Dad wanted to get some blueprints from our old shop and mum wanted to get more makeup she left behind. Seriously that woman even if the world was burning around her would worry about her looks.

I was just a few feet away playing look out trying to make sure it was safe. It was getting close to sunset and I knew that the three of us needed to be heading back soon. So I started towards the back of the lab.

As I walked I sighed closing my eyes for a moment remembering a small clip from my past. Goku and I searching for Dragonballs, playing tag and training here in this back yard.

All of a sudden I ran into something hard. "Hum… that's weird, walls aren't typically warm… nor do they… Breath?" I opened my eyes to see a spiky haired man standing in my way.

"Shit" I growled as I tried to turn and escape but a large hand stopped me.

"My my what do we have here?" A large bald man said with a bit of a smirk in his voice.

"Double shit" I growled out trying to free myself from the man's grip. I knew I was in major trouble I needed to get them away from here and fast. My parents wouldn't stand a chance.

Before I could do anything I heard a large BOOM and out of the corner of my eye I saw my parent's lab collapse. I quickly scanned for my parents low ki and felt nothing.

"NO! MUM DAD!" I screamed and pulled out of the burly man's grip. I flew quickly over to where I had last felt their ki and started to dig through the rubble all the while ignoring the two shocked Saiyans behind me.

"All done Prince Vegeta" Said a third Saiyan as he walked around what remained of the building. But he saw the strange look that his prince and err friend had. He followed their gaze to the blue haired female then looked back at the prince.

"She… she got out of you're grip Nappa, how?" growled out the spiky haired man behind me.

"I'm not sure sire, I had a rather good grip on her for a human. She was around when we captured Kakorott, perhaps he trained her?"

The Prince let out a snort knowing that no matter how much training these humans had they typically couldn't even manage to get out of a Saiyan grip.

I found my mother first, her blond hair looking black with from the blast and the dirt. She was dead, so was my father, I had known that from the start but I had to see it for myself. Tears fell down my face as I let out a roaring scream "NO!!! YOU KILLED THEM!"

While the others were still ignoring me and discussing how I got out of the big oafs grip I shot a large ki blast at the one called Radditz "YOU KILLED THEM!"

It hit the long haired idiot like a ton of bricks and sent him flying back. Without knowing my tail had come away from my waist and was lashing behind me in my fury. The others were too stunned to do anything as I flew at Radditz using all my strength to lash out at him for killing my family.

"Do you see what I see Sire?" Nappa asked totally stunned at the fact that not only had the blue haired female knocked Radditz away but the fact that she now had a tail swaying behind her.

"Hum… but I thought they were all dead…" Muttered the Prince before he phased behind me and hit me on the back of the neck "Interesting" were the last words I hear before I fell unconscious.

11111111222222222223333333333 Time Elapse 3333333333322222222222221111111

My head was throbbing and my stomach was upset. Something must have happened before I went to bed to cause such an aching in my body. But then it all rushed back to me. It hadn't been a dream, my parents really were dead.

I shot strait up from the bed I was laying on and looked around. The walls were white, ugly plane white. The smell was that of metal and sterilizer. I wrinkled my nose, how could anyone stand the scent that surrounded me. Slowly I got up from the bed and walked to the door that was near the corner of the room.

I looked for a handle but found nothing, not even a small crack to place a card in or anything of the sorts. Sighing I reared back my fist and slammed it into the door letting out a yelp as it didn't even budge.

"LET ME OUT!" I hissed and screamed. I repeated that same phrase for what seemed like two hours until my voice started to fade and crack. It was useless, I wasn't dead, it was worse, I was a prisoner.

Slowly I sank down onto the floor letting reality sink in. Resting my head on my knees I looked at the bloody knuckles. The blood was dry now, it hadn't mattered how many times nor how hard I hit the door nothing ever happened. This door was keyed to match my strength which made me fear the worst. I was not only captured by the Saiyans but I had been taken back to somewhere that had their technology.

How long had I been asleep? There was no Saiyan technology on Earth other then their pods. Somehow they had packed me up and brought me back to their home, where ever that maybe, and locked me into this room.

It was only a few minutes later when the door slid open and one of my captors walked in. It was the short one and by the snear on his face he was not happy. "Finally awake and quiet woman?"

I growled getting ready to jump up and lung at him but I stumbled back exhausted from my anger earlier. He just laughed and shook his head "Idiot woman… wasting all your energy on throwing a hissy fit"

I just growled from the floor my tail lashing behind me but I didn't get up again. I knew I didn't stand a chance against these men. I had known that for a long time, they had captured Goku without even working up a sweat and Goku had trained me.

He watched me for a moment before shaking his head "Get up Woman, we have a few questions to ask you and there are a few people we need to take you to meet" With that he turned his back on me and left the room leaving the door open.

Now I was curious, I know that I am weak but to turn your back on me, there had to be something going on. So a bit reluctantly I got up and though stumbling a bit I made my way to follow him.

I now noticed why I had so much trouble getting up. The gravity of this place was stronger then I was use to. I hadn't noticed it at first because of my anger but once that had dissipated as well as my strength it weighed down on me like a lead weight.

As I emerged from the room I was in I found what appeared to be a small living room. There were six doors including my own. A small couch and table sat in the middle of the room where I noticed Radditz sitting playing with what appeared to be cards.

I growled and started to lunge at him but was stopped by the one called Nappa "Hey, what are you doing out here?" He growled squeezing my arm tightly.

"Release her Nappa, I let her out, we need to find out where she came from." I was shocked that the big burly idiot named Nappa listened to the short spiky haired guy. You would think it would be the other way around right?

"Fine Prince Vegeta, but I still don't like her being around here" he snorted but marched over plopping down on the couch.

"Alright Woman, sit down so we can figure this all out" I had personally had enough.

"Bulma, not woman BUL MA get it through your THICK SKULL" I growled shoving a chair away from me sending it into the wall. "And as for where I came from, you should know that, I was on earth and you brought me here."

Before I could blink the one named Vegeta had me pinned against a wall by my neck growling "I will call you what ever I wish to, I am the Prince of Saiyans, and seeing as you are a Saiyan I am YOUR PRINCE, show me respect WOMAN"

He released me letting me fall to the floor coughing and rubbing my neck "I'm not a Saiyan, I'm human" I croaked out my voice harsh from being choked.

"That is not what your tail indicates" Replied Nappa from the couch.

"That was an accident, some experiment my father did, it got my DNA mixed up with Goku's… well you called him… Karot or something like that but it combined my DNA with his… So I'm what you would call a half Saiyan like his son. So you see I'm HUMAN now take me back home"

Vegeta stood there watching me as I went on my little spat. But at the end he had this evil smirk on his face "I'm sorry, but you are home. You see, your planet is no more, your parents were the last humans alive, and seeing as you had a tail we brought you with us and destroyed that mud ball."

I was furious. I flew at Vegeta with the last bit of my strength and slammed my fist into his gut. He let out a little oomph but didn't move. His eyes narrowed as he reached up grabbing me by the hair pulling my head back so I looked him in the eye. "If you weren't the last female Saiyan alive, I would kill you right now"

And with that statement rolling around in my head he punched me in the face and yet again I feel into darkness to let the fact that my family and my world were gone. Not only that but life as I knew it was about to be changed permanently.

AN: Alright everyone. How did you like Accidental Saiyan Chapter 1? I know it's a bit different from the first go round but I think because of my maturity and age its gonna be a bit different. Less grammar mistakes and no spelling mistakes this time around. Please RR and tell me what you think. Hopefully I'll get this finished soon and can restart on the sequel. Enjoy K

Lisa


	2. Moving On

AN Thanks to all the reviewers of my first chapter of AS. I really enjoyed the comments. So I guess I should get back to writing hu? I'll do my best to keep the main plot the same as the first go but I have some new ideas that might play out a bit better so we'll see how it goes. Again I say if you have already read AS the first time please read it again. I think you will get a nice surprise if you do. It will be similar to the first one but it will also be almost a whole new story. Enjoy everyone!!!

Accidental Saiyan

Chapter 2 Moving On

Theme Song for this chapter is (How Far We've Come By MatchBox Twenty)

My mind slowly slipped back into consciousness but I kept my eyes closed. Maybe it was all a dream? But no matter how much I wished it had been I knew that everything that had happened was real.

With a sigh I slowly opened one eye to see the white room around me. I let out a slow breath that I must have been holding. I was right, it hadn't been a dream. Remaining laying down I decided that I had to do something. But what?

A few options popped into my head as I lay there. I could rebel and try to escape the clutches of the Saiyans, but where would I go from here? I have no home any more, I had never been to space to even have and idea where to go. So that option wasn't even a real option.

Another option was to ignore the beasts and act like they aren't even here. This place has to be larger then the room that I was in. Perhaps I can just laze around until we land somewhere, then escape… perhaps

My final option was to play along with what ever they had in mind. Maybe if I don't act violent to them they will let me be. Then I could even learn more about my captors and possibly even what happened to Goku. That sounded like the best plan. Not only could I bide my time but also if I wait for the perfect time I could also get my hands on Goku and Gohan and we could all escape together.

I nodded mostly to myself. That seemed like the best plan, I need to buddy up to these Saiyan scum, get the information I need then wait for the perfect moment to make my escape.

Now I just had to figure out a way to deal with those apes without giving away my plan. I could always get their 'acceptance'… put up a bit of a fight today, less tomorrow and eventually just act defeated. Even as I thought this the Saiyan DNA in me was screaming and putting up a fight.

Something in the back of my mind screamed that Saiyan's never gave up. But I just snorted. I am not a Saiyan… I am the last human… That thought reminded me of what Prince Vegeta had said… I was the last female Saiyan alive? What was that all about? Weren't they on a Saiyan Ship?

More questions that needed to be answered, and even more reason to play along so I could find out. Before I could even figure that thought out the door slid open to reveal the burly lout called Nappa. I let out a growl as the fur on her tail spiked up. Something about that 'man' got under my skin.

"What do you want?" I hissed watching him like a cat ready to pounce. He leered at me before moving away from the door so that I could leave the room.

I cautiously walked towards the door watching him as I went. As I finally passed him I quickly made my way fully into the room feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

The room was the same as the day before. Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa were in various places around the room. But only a few moments later a fourth body appeared in the room through another 'bedroom' door. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

"GOKU!" I screamed and ran over pouncing on him. The big kid just laughed catching me in a quick hug.

"Hey Bulma, glad to see you're awake." I reluctantly released him looking behind him but not seeing Gohan.

"Goku, where is Gohan? Is he alright?" I was worried about my godson. If Goku was here shouldn't his son be here as well.

Goku's smile quickly faded as he looked down at his blue haired sister. "Freeza has him locked up, I guess he's using him as a bribing tool to keep me calm…"

It was strange to see Goku so, serious, never in all of my years knowing him had I ever seen the look he had in his eyes. And it scared me… but curiosity got the better of me and I had to find out who this Freeza person was… "Who is Freeza?"

Bulma was snapped out of her little bubble when Vegeta spoke up behind her. "That in its self is a question that will take a long time to answer"

I turned around looking at the others in the room still staying close to Goku. The looks on the other's faces were of mixed emotions. Nappa seemed rather indifferent, Radditz seemed a bit jealous but Vegeta seemed furious at me, for the life of me couldn't figure out why.

I let out a sigh deciding to try and figure it out later and shrugged my shoulder "Well it isn't like I have anywhere else to go… so please explain to me what is going on, why you destroyed my home planet and why you brought me with you."

My tone was exasperated, I was tired of being in the dark and perhaps if I could truly understand what was going on I could make a full plan on my escape.

Vegeta nodded his agreement, and I made her way over to a chair and sat down backwards resting my arms and chin on the backrest. I patiently waited for someone to explain.

It was hours later that I sat quietly blinking speechless for the first time in years. Freeza… it wasn't the Saiyan's fault for destroying my home, it was by Freeza's command that my world was destroyed and my parents.

Apparently Freeza had heard about my father's advancements in technology. Especially some new device I didn't even have knowledge about. It was a Ki damper. Freeza feared that if he completed his research one of his enemies would get their hands on it and defeat him.

The Saiyans had no choice but to attack my world, of course I also found out that Saiyans were naturals at destroying worlds, but that was another fact all in its self. They had found Goku and brought him back here to try to save him from being destroyed.

Apparently Freeza had blown up their world also in fear of being over thrown. The four Saiyans in front of me were all that were left. Poor Gohan was being held somewhere on ship away from his father being used as an incentive for Goku to not fight against Freeza and help him.

Apparently Vegeta had been the Prince of the Saiyan Race and Freeza had acquired him like some rare trophy before destroying the planet. The others hoped that he would feel the same about me and 'keep' me. Although they advised me to do my best to hide the fact that I had Saiyan blood in me, even if it was through a failed experiment.

I was also advised to avoid mentioning that I was the daughter of the inventor Freeza wanted dead. They didn't want Freeza freaking out thinking I would take after him or anything of that nature. They were required to report back to Freeza the day after tomorrow to tell him of their success and to present me.

I wasn't exactly sure how to deal with the situation but the fact that Goku was there and alive made me a bit more comfortable. The others, though still ass holes, seemed more… human to me.

It was growing late in the day, well it felt like it at least, and I was getting hungry. It was at this time that I realized I was still wearing the same filthy outfit I was captured in. My guess is that it had been nearly a week since my parents had died. I was still covered in dirt from digging through the rubble.

I gave Goku a freaked out look and took a few steps back from the group knowing from personal experience how sensitive the Saiyan nose could be. "Eh…. Well now that I'm up to speed can you direct me towards a shower and a change of cloths?"

Nappa was the first to move a lecherous grin spreading across his face but Goku let out a slight growl towards the burly neanderthal. Goku had always been protective of me, after the DNA mix-up it became more obvious. He treated me like a sister that needed taking care of.

When I had first asked him to train me he was reluctant but quickly changed his mind and did so with gusto. Every time I got something right he would prance around like a proud father. At first ChiChi was jealous of our close relationship. But that problem was quickly solved.

ChiChi quickly realized that the way he protected me and the way he protected her were different. With me it was the typical sibling relationship, brothers tend to let you try things out but at the last possible moment rescue you to keep you from any serious harm. But with ChiChi Goku did everything in his power to keep her from getting the tiniest scrape.

I noticed that Vegeta seemed upset with how Goku was acting around me. I was getting the strangest vibes from Vegeta but no one else seemed to be receiving them.

"Radditz, show the woman to the showers and get her something to change into, something that will hid her tail preferably" The long haired Saiyan who I had found out was Goku's brother nodded and turned walking away apparently expecting me to follow. I let out a frustrated growl but obeyed. Why is it that I feel like some kept pet already?

As we walked Radditz stopped by some room that apparently was a supply closet and retrieved a spandex suit that was similar to what they were wearing but also had a tiny skirt over the pants. It stunned me a bit but I brushed it off, he had been told to hide my tail, that skirt was very short but gave me just enough fabric that I could wrap my tail under it and no one would know. Also it was a blue color and my tail would blend in if the skirt were to rise.

He then directed me into another room that turned out to be like a gym locker room. I found a stall and quickly stripped, washed and changed before anyone could see me. I felt so much better though the damn outfit was a bit clingy for my tastes. I would get use to it I guess, until I could get my baggy shirt clean, then I could just wear that over one of these spandex suits, without the skirt, and be done with it.

As we were walking back towards the Saiyan quarters Radditz finally spoke for the first time since I had woken up. "So my brother's brat is yours?"

I blinked at the question then burst out laughing nearly doubling over in the corridor. "Gohan… mine, you have to be shitting me" I said between laughing fits.

The long haired Saiyan waited for me to compose myself before he gave me a look that said 'if not yours then who' I sighed. "Your brother was married to the strongest human female on the planet, well other then me but I was only strong after the whole mess up with my DNA. Besides, through genetics Goku, you and I are like Brothers and Sister or at the very least Cousins"

He seemed to soak that in then nodded in understanding "So that is why he is so protective of you? You are like our sister. Most Saiyans are protective of their mates but with how rare female Saiyans were we tend to be protective of sisters as well."

He looked me over then nodded and continued on like the conversation hadn't even happened. I was a bit weirded out but again followed him back to our quarters. What else was I supposed to do?

When I returned no one else was around. Even Nappa had vanished somewhere. Radditz dropped me off and left without a word. I didn't know how to get back into my room yet so I sat down on the couch and stared into space trying to organize my thoughts. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

AN/ Alright everyone… here is chapter 2. To explain Bulma's outfit I would say think Power Rangers Ducks and hides from flying fruit I know I know… but I needed to come up with something to hide her tail for now w/out having some weird clothing pop up out of no where… Everyone of Freeza's people wear those damn spandex suits… why cant some female have a mini skirt on top to show that she's a girl?

Enjoy I'll update again soon!


	3. Tail Tell Signs

AN This chapter in the origonal story turned was very different. But I find that I'm happier with this result. It has always been different in my mind then it was in the first story… Bulma seemed so weak in the beginning but then poof out of no where she was strong… Hum… read and find out what I'm talking about

Accidental Saiyan

Chapter 3 Tail Tell Signs

Theme: Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson (Great hard rock Christian band…)

I was home, mum was cooking some sweet rice and fish. I could almost taste it as I made my way up stairs from the lab. The dirt and grease that coated my body was totally ignored as I made my way into the kitchen. "Evening mum, how's dinner coming?"

My bouncy blond of a mother just turned and smiled before going back to her cooking. I was happy to see her smile and decided to go get a quick shower before dinner was finished. As I made my way up towards my room a shadow came out of no where and pinned me against the wall.

Their hands roamed freely over my body. I couldn't move I was paralyzed by fear of the past. I couldn't stop them, it was happening all over again. With a loud roar I shot up strait on the couch knocking away the large body that had been way to close to me.

Nappa lay a few feet away from me growling at my sudden movement. He stood back up and stalked towards me. Apparently the pawing in my dream hadn't just been from the nightmare and memories.

I let out a growl as he advanced but that didn't seem to detour his forward motion. As he advanced I could feel my muscles tighten like that of a large cat ready to pounce. I wouldn't let him get the better of me. Never again would I let any man get the better of me.

The moment he reached for me I shot towards him like a tiger. My fist was charged with ki when it slammed into his stomach and I released it. This was a move I had perfected only a few months ago, just before the Saiyans came to our planet.

I had yet to test it on any other Saiyan then Goku, it had caused him a great deal of damage, not only did I damage the muscles of his stomach with the strength of my hit but the foreign ki was forced into the opponents body causing it to be torn up from the inside out.

With Goku I had pulled the punch and put out less ki but this was not the case with Nappa, instinctively I felt threatened something about Nappa put a bad taste in my mouth and I knew it was either defend myself or fall prey to the large beast.

He let out a scream as he backed up doubling over. I glared down at him growling "Do not touch me, do not look at me, and be sure next time you don't underestimate my strength"

I spit on him before turning and making my way towards my quarters. As I turned I saw a figure standing in one of the bedroom doorways. From the shadow I could tell it was Vegeta.

At first I was furious that he had not come to my aid but as I got closer I saw an impressed look on his face. It was then I realized that he was seeing if I could defend myself. Something inside told me that if Nappa had gotten any further he would have stepped in.

I glared at him just to let him know I wasn't impressed before stepping in front of my door. It was then I remembered why I had been on the couch in the first place… I still didn't know how to get into my damn room.

My eyes scanned the frame of the door, it was then I saw a subtle indent next to my door. It was about the size of a hand so I tried running my hand over the panel. It beeped at me and my door slid open.

As I entered the door slid shut behind me. I wasn't sure if I was now locked in for good or not but I figured I would find out later on. I was just about to get undressed and go to bed when the door slid open again.

It was Vegeta he stood with his arms crossed in front of him his normal scowl again gracing his face. "Radditz informed us of your relationship with the idiot. It might have been safer to just have let Nappa keep on believing you were mated"

I looked at him shrugging my shoulders "I don't think he will be messing with me any time soon. That move wasn't the only one I have up my sleeve. He'll be smart to just keep his distance if he wants to keep his balls attached to his body"

The prince did his best to hide the flinch but I saw it. He watched me for a moment more before turning "Come on its time to eat. You have to be getting hungry by now"

Before I could answer my stomach did for me. I was embarrassed but Vegeta didn't even look back at me. I decided it was in my best interest to follow him. I could eat and then come back and sleep. Perhaps tomorrow after I meet up with Freeza I could get back to training. That always got my mind off of my problems before.

Following him through the winding halls of the ship I quickly got lost and wondered if I ever would figure out how to get around here let alone escape. We finally entered a huge room about the size of a football stadium that had so many different species of creature I didn't know what to think.

I followed Vegeta towards the side of the room that appeared to have computers inserted into it. When I got closer they appeared to be vending machines. I stood behind Vegeta as he put in some code that I didn't recognize and below the screen in the slot food appeared. He did this three more times handing me two of the 'meals' that came out before walking over to an empty table and sitting down.

I felt like I was in high school again. Not knowing anyone or what to do. So naturally I followed Vegeta and sat down quietly. I looked down at the weird food and some of it made my stomach turn just by the look of it.

I glanced up at Vegeta and he was shoveling the food away, though a lot less messy then Goku did I must note. Although I also noted that he was eating much to fast to actually taste the food.

I took a tentative bite of the food and nearly got sick. It tasted like burnt rubber. Vegeta laughed at my look and I growled at him "How can you eat this shit"

He just smirked at continued to eat. I quickly guessed that is why he ate so damn fast, to avoid tasting the nasty food provided to us. So, being the cleaver girl my parents had raised me to be, I dug in eating quickly so I wouldn't have to taste the food.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to be provided with anything that was actually edible while still on this ship so I might as well get use to it now. After eating my fill which was only one plate, I looked up to see that Vegeta had finished and was waiting on me.

Big flashing lights were going on in the back of my mind. Something was not right if Vegeta was treating me so well. My first impression of the man in front of me was that of a cold blooded killer. He was rude, arrogant and egotistical. In short he was the typical spoiled brat prince. But for some odd reason he was showing me around this hell hole.

He got up and I quickly followed. Although now I was keeping a closer eye on him. Something felt wrong and I was going to find out or my name isn't Bulma Briefs.

As we came up to the room I stopped growling a bit "What is going on? Why are you acting so… hospitable to me?"

He didn't even look back at me as he shrugged "What else am I supposed to do? I'm stuck with you for kami only knows how long. Plus, I'm intrigued… not even Radditz could damage Nappa like you did. Even if you caught him off guard you have to have some type of strength to burn him so bad"

He seemed board while he talked but I was happy with his answer for now. Perhaps it was just shock that had him acting so… nice. The moment I entered the room Goku had pounced on me checking me over.

"Are you alright Bulma? Where have you been? What happened!" He was talking to fast I could barely understand a word he said. He went on to babble about coming in and finding Nappa passed out on the floor and sending him to the medical wing.

I just shrugged "He thought he could touch me, I put him in his place, big deal"

I caught the disbelieving look on Radditz' face, he was stunned at my statement I could tell. Goku just smiled and looked back at Radditz "I told you she was strong! She's almost stronger then I am"

I laughed "Feh, I AM stronger then you. You just don't want to admit it." I joked punching him in the arm almost forgetting where we were for a brief moment. He looked hurt but smiled.

"Well see! Tomorrow I'll take you to one of their training rooms and I'll prove to you I'm still stronger then you blue!" Now that was a nickname I hadn't heard in years. When we were younger he would call me blue because of my hair and eventually my tail. But for some reason in the past few years he had stopped.

I came back to reality as Vegeta cleared his throat. "Tomorrow we are going to Freeza, but perhaps we can all train tomorrow and see how well you trained this woman"

He still wasn't using my name but I didn't care too much. He was showing his princely attitude again and I figured I would just have to learn to live with it… for now. Eventually I would have to take that sick out of his ass and beat him with it but first I wanted to see how powerful my opponent was.

I was really disappointed that I didn't get a chance to fight them back on earth. I had been so distracted by my parents death that they had come up on me and knocked me out. Stupid stupid me. OH well, I'll get a chance to fight then eventually. For now I would bide my time find out their strengths and weaknesses and exploit them.

I smiled sweetly at him walking into the room. Once I was sure that the door was closed to the Saiyan quarters I let my tail uncurl from my waist. It felt good to have it loose; it tended to cramp up after keeping it curled up like that for hours on end.

For a while I joked around with Goku reminiscing about old times and our training with Kami. It was only later when I turned around to grab something that I noticed the pair of eyes that were watching my tail. It had been twitching around behind me while I had talked to Goku.

My tail had always been a dead give away for my emotions. It tended to flick back and forth when I was happy, sag when I was sad, bristle when I was angry and when I was flirting or other wise occupied it lashed back and forth in a catlike manner.

Vegeta seemed entranced by it. Every move that it made his eyes would follow. I remembered from his story that he had been taken from his home planet when he was very young. It had also been shortly after that time that Freeza eradicated his race.

I remember Goku's tail being a rougher texture then my own. His fur was a bit more of a soft wire like texture while mine was like that of my own hair. If that was because I was part human or because I was female I'll never know but I had a feeling Vegeta was curious about it.

I smirked, perhaps this was why Vegeta had been so nice to me. The fact that I was the last female Saiyan alive might have something to do with why he was acting so weird. He was like a kid with his first crush not knowing how to act.

I gave it a final flick then wrapped my tail around my waist. I was getting rather tired anyway and from what Vegeta said I had a long day ahead of me facing Freeza. I needed all the beauty sleep I could get.

I looked at Goku and smiled "I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Goku." I looked over at Radditz and gave him a smile as well "Good night Radditz" I didn't even say anything to Vegeta, lets see how he likes that.

I quickly got undressed and went to bed. Tomorrow would be taxing. I needed to be well rested if I was going to deal with that tyrant without trying to kill him. The more sleep I got the better. Hopefully I wouldn't get another rude wake up call tomorrow.

AN There you go… I hope you enjoyed it… next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Dead Men Tell No Tails

AN Man I've really gotten into the groove of this story. I'm loving getting a chance to write this story again. I find that It has changed so much but is still the same. Also the reviews are just soooooo AWESOME! Some people are bound to start noticing that Vegeta isn't totally cannon. When first introduced into the series and manga he was just a pig headed arrogant egotistical bully. BUT because I don't want to stretch this story out for 50 some odd chapters I thought I would make him a little more like he is AFTER being killed by Freeza and being brought back. So just play along and be nice about it k? Anyways… back to the story eh?

Also I keep forgetting my disclaimer!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T KNOW DBZ, I DON"T OWN ANYONE OR ANY CHARACTER… This applies to all the previous chapters as well.

Accidental Saiyan

Chapter 4 Dead Men Tell no Tails

Theme: In The End By Linkin Park

It couldn't have been more then four in the morning earth time when Vegeta came barging into my room tossing my now clean baggy shirt onto my face. "Get up and get dressed"

He barked it at me like an order and I let out a growl but obeyed. No use arguing with him not in the room. I got up and put on the baggy shirt over my blue spandex outfit. I guess Vegeta wasn't taking any risks with my tail being found out.

I quickly made sure that my tail was safely hidden before going up to the door. There was a panel next to the door that I either hadn't noticed before or hadn't been there when I was first in the room.

I quickly slid my hand over it and exited the room. Vegeta was waiting impatiently for me. I took note that he was alone and guessed that only he was supposed to be reporting directly to Freeza.

He left without saying another word and I followed him. As we walked down the halls he started to speak. "Don't talk to him, don't look him in the eye, keep your Ki suppressed, I know you can do it, Kakarrot told us all that you both know how to do that, Let me talk, and keep you're head down. The last thing you want is for Freeza or one of his goons to take notice of you woman."

I was startled by what he said. It almost sounded like he cared but who am I kidding. That cold prince only cares that I'm the last of his kind. Not what may happen to me if Freeza didn't want me around. I snort but let out a grunt showing that I'll do what he says.

We came upon a large door and Vegeta stopped. He turned to look at him hissing low under his breath "And for all that you hold dear keep that damn tail hidden no matter what."

With that he turned and pushed a button. A few moments later the door opened and he walked in his back strait. From behind he truly did look like royalty and I was almost in awe of him. But then I remembered myself and I followed quickly behind him.

I did my best to make myself blend in with the background but my bright blue hair was bound to get me into trouble. In front of me was a throne room. A cold feeling hit me nearly taking my breath away, it was like walking into a freezer in the middle of summer.

I could feel the eyes of many people boring into my flesh, some lecherous while others were just curious. Through hooded eyes I saw the multi colored being in front of me. He looked like a whacked out armadillo. The shell like armor that covered his body reminded me of the little creatures from earth.

When Freeza spoke I had to keep from laughing. His voice was high pitched almost female in nature but Vegeta had stressed that he was indeed male the previous day.

Only feet from Freeza Vegeta knelt down and without a moments hesitation I did the same. I knelt about three paces behind the prince trying to look small and weak. That was my biggest strength. Most people underestimated my strength because of how small I was. My delicate looks could deceive anyone and I used that to my advantage.

"So you have completed the mission my pet?" I could feel Vegeta stiffen in front of me but he only replied a simple affirmative. I could feel Freeza's cold stare fall onto me and linger.

"So what is this? Did you bring me back a little souvenir? She seems rather frail for my tastes little prince… or perhaps you brought her to be your own pet?" the words dripped off of his tongue like acid and made me sick to my stomach. Vegeta remained silent and I was screaming at him mentally to do something. If this creature in front of me got any idea of taking me on as a play thing not only would my cover be blown but I would be dead for sure.

After a few moments Vegeta looked up at Freeza "She was the last human left and a bit exotic according to what we saw. My men are getting board and our quarters could always use a good maid… you know Nappa drove off all the others on this ship."

Almost before Vegeta could finish his thought a Ki blast came flying at him knocking him backwards. He flew into me and we went skidding towards the wall. With the force we were flying I knew I would have a few broken ribs if I didn't do anything so I did my best to brace myself.

I subtly pushed enough ki behind me to create a bit of a cushion. It did the trick and even though it appeared that we slammed into the wall at bone breaking force it only bruised me up a bit.

I coughed as Vegeta moved to get back up and slowly got up as well putting on the act that I was in more pain then I really was. Freeza just laughed and I did everything in my power to restrain myself and my tail.

"You assume to much little Prince, who ever said that I was going to let you keep the little bitch. The last thing I need is for any more of those half breeds flying around this ship. That little runt is enough trouble as is." My temper was at a boiling point. He was speaking about Gohan. A growl escaped me and I felt the little control on my temper slipping.

Freeza stopped laughing and looked at me. He seemed almost curious about what I may do. Without realizing it my tail had loosened around my waist and slowly slipped out. My eyes narrowed and I stood up glaring at the demon in front of me. "Gohan is a good boy, he wouldn't be acting up so much if you would just return him to his father! Why do you keep him away anyways? It is not like we have anywhere else to go! Goku is stuck here just the same as everyone else!"

My tail was now lashing behind me and Freeza seemed to have ignored every word I had said. His eyes were caught on my tail, though his gaze was not the same as Vegeta's had been the day before. His was more like fury. "A female Saiyan, another half breed perhaps?"

I wasn't about to correct him, even in my fury I remembered the fact that he had ordered my family killed for their intelligence. Let him assume I'm just another Saiyan bastard. His face fell to fury as he looked from me to Vegeta I could sense the Ki building up around him and I knew that I had just made a dire mistake. Either Vegeta or I wouldn't make it out of this room alive.

Before the blast could be released a female looking creature said something to Freeza. I couldn't hear what she was saying but his features relaxed a bit and his ki build up stopped. The female that had spoken to him resembled a mix of a human and a tiger. She was furry and very built. Her fur was blue and the stripes that ran across her body were black. She seemed more feline then human but something about her made me feel a bit more relaxed.

Freeza seemed to think for a minute before nodding his head "Shimada has made a valid point, the half breed brat is rather strong... having a fully matured half breed on my side may just be to my benefit."

He wasn't telling us everything for that I was sure but I gathered that I was safe, for now. His cold eyes moved from me to Vegeta and in an instant a Ki blast shot from Freeza towards Vegeta. It hit him square in the chest and he flew back into the wall creating a dent. "But remember this Vegeta, NEVER try to hide something like this from me again, next time I will kill you!"

Freeza turned and walked out of the room, the tiger female following behind him her tail hanging low almost dragging the floor. Why did I feel like that female had just done something to save my hide? Perhaps with time I would find out exactly what happened.

I turned and moved over to Vegeta kneeling down. He was burnt and bleeding but still awake. I moved to help him but he shoved my hand away and slowly got up on his own.

He made his way out the door and as soon as it was shut behind us he let out a growl towards me "You idiotic FEMALE! You could have gotten us both killed because of your damn temper tantrum. That brat isn't even yours! Why should you care how he is treated?"

His tone was furious but he kept his voice low. I looked at him shaking my head "Because he may not be my child but he is blood, his mother is also dead so I have to protect him. Goku is a push over, a big child as you've seen. Who else is going to take care of the boy, surely not Nappa, Radditz or ever you!"

I walked past him growling and making my way towards where I thought the room was. After a moment I stopped and turned around to see Vegeta giving me a blank look. I sighed and waited for him "I don't know where I'm going… I need your help to find out quarts."

He gave me a bit of a smug look before slowly making his way towards our wing. He was holding his chest and I knew it pained him but I didn't exactly have any of my supplies here to take care of him.

Once we returned to the room he made his way towards his bedroom. I noticed that no one else was awake yet and I shook my head. The final straw was when he nearly tipped over from exhaustion. I let out a growl and walked up to him grabbing his arm.

"Come on Prince Vegeta, let me help you. I did get you hurt after all." He glared at me but didn't push me away this time. He slid his hand over his panel and the door opened. I noticed his room was not much different then mine, a bit larger but he was the prince and commander of the 'team'. I lead him over to the bed then backed up "Where can I find some bandages around here?"

Vegeta pointed to what appeared to be his closet and I opened the door. There were a few spandex suits hanging up and at the bottom I found a box. In it were bandages, antiseptics and a few other things I just didn't want to deal with right now.

I took a few bandages out as well as the antiseptic and turned around. Vegeta had already taken his shirt off and was laying back in bed staring at the ceiling. I had to refrain from drooling, even if he was wounded his chest was sculpted like those Greek statues.

I made my way over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. I proceeded to clean the burns and then patch him up. As I did so I got board with the silence and started to think aloud as I typically do to organize my thoughts. "Freeza is up to something, why did he let us go with only a warning blast? What other motivation could he have?"

Vegeta looked at me then snorted "isn't it obvious woman? You were talking about that damn half breed. He seemed intrigued by the thought of how powerful he is. He's going to most likely try to use you as a brood mare to sire a small army of half breeds for him to manipulate and use"

I was shocked and gaped at him, Me, a brood mare… no way… not in this life time. I let out a growl and slammed my hand down right onto his chest. He let out a growl and eeped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you again"

I reached out to check the wound but his hand stopped me. I looked up at his face to see him watching me. Something in his eyes was different. Perhaps I had been all wrong about him. I could see something in his expression that I just couldn't put my finger on. The last time I had seen it was when Goku and Chichi first got together, before they really started dating.

It was sweet but really starting to creep me out. Something in my mind was screaming that he and his companions had killed my family. But my body was telling me I had a very strong and handsome prince looking at me with some emotion I just couldn't fully identify yet.

He seemed to snap back to his senses and his expression turned into a scowl as he practically threw my hand away from him. "Enough with this coddling, I'm a Saiyan prince I can take care of myself, get out and go get some rest. You've been aloud to stay so now you have to start training."

I was a bit shocked but I nodded and left his room. My head was just too confused to solve the puzzle right now. I needed some sleep and to train a bit to clear my mind. Perhaps in a few hours I could corner Vegeta again and get some things cleared up. Until then I'll take his advice and get some rest while I still can.

AN I hope you liked this chapter. It was actually rather similar to the original if my memory serves me correctly… although I added a character that wasn't in the first story I thought she might be interesting later on. We'll see how I develop her. OK so two chapters in one day. Please RR so I know how you like them!


	5. Underdog

AN

Hello again everyone! It's been a long time. I'm having trouble remembering the details of the original AS (OAS). Because of this I have a sad warning. This story will now be referred to as New Accidental Saiyan (NAS). This doesn't concern my new patrons because well you never read the first version of this story. For my old loyal patrons well this might just be a treat. I wrote OAS nearly 7 years ago my life as well as your own lives have changed us all so maybe you will like the new version of the old favorite. Some MAJOR milestones will still be seen but characters will change, new events will occur and old events maybe left out. The end result will be the same but how we get there is an all new adventure. Please read and enjoy alright… on with the story and hopefully more frequent updates now that I'm not trying to remember and to repost OAS.

Accidental Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT nor any of the characters depicted in relation to DBZ/GT. I do own Original Characters to be introduced later. I also do not own Underdog and its catch phrases.

Chapter 5 "There's no need to fear Underdog is here!"

Again it was very early in the morning when one of my male Saiyan counter parts came in to wake me up. Luckily it was Radditz who woke me up, true he was the one who killed my parents but out of Vegeta, Nappa, Goku and Radditz he was the most calm and quiet member of our little team.

He came in and poked me until I woke up. Although it wasn't the most gentle wakeup call I knew if Goku would have been the one to wake me up I would have been flattened underneath a hyper active Saiyan who weighs about twice as much as me, if not more. If Vegeta would have come in I guess he would have most likely screamed WOMAN WAKE UP or shot a Ki blast at me… and Nappa, I really don't want to even go there.

I quickly got out of bed and put on a black spandex suit and my baggy white shirt. I pulled my hair back in a tight braid with a few pieces of hair hanging in my face and walked out into the living room. The others were waiting on me looking impatient. "Oh come on… I didn't take that long to get ready! All I had to do was pull my hair back…"

The others snorted then turned to leave me. Goku bound up to me like the hyperactive child that I knew he was and started going on about how great the facilities were here. Apparently they had gravity chambers that could go up to 100 times that of normal earth gravity. Also the whole ship was Ki Blast proof, though some ultimate attacks are banned or restricted to certain reinforced rooms that absorb the energy.

As we walked into the training facilities I nearly started to drool at the vast array of equipment. Although part of that interest was wishing I could take everything apart, see how it all works then improve upon it.

Vegeta moved to go off towards a secluded corner of the training area. He growled for Goku to follow him and Goku looked between me and Vegeta "What about Bluma?"

Vegeta growled "Let Nappa and Radditz work with her, we have some serious training to do"

Goku looked like he wanted to argue but I gave him a sweet smile "Oh go on Goku, I need to release a bit of stress… beating Nappa to a pulp should do the trick"

I could hear a growl come from Nappa behind me. After spending a few hours in a regeneration tank he was back to full strength. I turned sharply glaring at him. "Don't growl at me you big oaf I've already taken you down once… don't make me do it permanently."

He looked like he was about to say something or do something but a very loud growl from Radditz stopped him. "Leave it be Nappa, even if she couldn't take you I don't think you could really handle Kakorott, her and me. "

Nappa grunted and turned to go to their typical area. I was upset that Vegeta brushed me off as a weakling so quickly. Perhaps I would have to rub it in his face sooner or later. I smiled at Radditz "Thanks Radditz… you really don't need to stand up for me. I'm a big girl…"

He shrugged and walked over to where Nappa was stretching and trying to look tough. I lifted off the ground floating behind them. While Nappa and Radditz were warming up I closed my eyes and began meditating. As I meditated I focused sending my Ki through the various muscles to stretch them out.

I finally opened my eyes and did a few final stretches before landing and tapping my foot impatiently. "Come on boys don't leave me hanging for too long."

Finally the two male Saiyans were ready. Nappa was rip roaring and ready to fight. Without any true notice he charged at me I chuckled as I phased out of the way appearing behind him. "Aww come on Nappa you have to be quicker than that to challenge me"

Since Goku had been taken I had went to Kami's look out and trained like a maniac. That was actually where our safe house was. I spent many long days training with kami in the time chamber. Nappa was very similar to the goons that I had taken down there.

For nearly an hour I played cat and mouse with Nappa ducking and avoiding his attacks. He quickly got angry and started to through wild punches and kicks. After all that it only took a quick hit to the back of his neck and a bit of Ki to knock him out. We were quickly gathering a small crowd.

Although there were species on this ship that were stronger then our Saiyan group it was few and far between. Many of these creatures were amazed that a little blue haired female could take down the bulky Saiyan so easily.

I smiled looking over at Radditz "Come on Big brother, would you like to play as well? I won't play with your mind… too much"

The long haired Saiyan quirked his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. I knew from the time they had spent on the planet and from reading their Ki that Radditz wasn't as powerful as Nappa but because he treated me so well I figured we could actually spar. I relaxed a bit letting my Ki even out an again letting the Ki flow through my body before giving a slight bow towards my new brother than reading for his first attack.

This spar was a bit more interesting instead of just showing off my strength. It was a back forth match he would kick I would block, I would kick he would block… I avoided using my Ki attacks simply because you got more of a work out with hand to hand combat that waiting your energy by tossing it away.

Eventually Radditz started to get worn out from the back and forth match so with a slight nod we came to an agreement to stop the warm up and get to the final stage of our 'battle'. Faster than I had expected from my newly acquired brother he had powered up and sent a series of small ki bullets flying towards me. There were too many to block and the area was rather cramped to dodge so I charged up a large but weak blast to send and absorb the majority of the blasts.

When the blasts settled Radditz wasn't in front of her. She felt him behind her and tried to dodge but a punch to her lower back nearly had her screaming. A quick turn and a well aimed blast hit him square in the chest as he tried to escape. "You are too predictable Radditz"

He got off the floor a whole burned in his clothing and his skin red from the energy burn. He had a devilish smile on his face "You aren't that bad little one… Kakorott trained you well. We still have a long day ahead of us and I don't wish to spend the whole day in the Regeneration Tank how about we go see what the Prince and our brother are fairing"

The more I got to know the tall quiet long haired Saiyan the harder it was to hate him for killing my parents. He was following orders and instincts I knew if he had not killed my parents he would have been killed himself. I was pulled from my internal dialog by a body crashing into my own and sending me flying into a nearby wall.

I was slammed into the wall unprepared as well as with the extra body weight of the idiot on top of me. "Get OFF YOU OAF !!" I let out a raspy growled with a slight cough at the end.

The body was Goku's and he finally was lifted off of me by Vegeta. My whole body ached not only from the earlier sparing but from the unexpected impact. I slowly getting up knowing my body would be black and blue in only a few short hours. "Damn… and I thought I was going to get out of this room with only a few small bruises here and there"

Getting up slowly I started towards the door ignoring the other Saiyans, Goku quickly caught up with me excited about eating though how he could be happy about that nasty food I will never know. We made our way to the dining hall my clothing was a bit torn but I really could care less my stomach was growing and I just wanted to get food in my stomach than head to our room to rest up. I also wanted to ask Vegeta if there was any way for me to get access to a lab. I had lost all of my training equipment when the Saiyans had come to earth it would be a great benefit to our small Saiyan team.

After I had gotten my two trays of food I went in search of a table to sit at. Most of the tables were filled with noisy males but my eye caught a mostly empty table. The only occupant was the white tiger like alien who had spoken to Freeza on my behalf. I made my way over to the table sitting down across from the strange female. My eyes shifted up to the female and I gave her a slight smile.

She looked up from her food giving me a questioning look before returning to wolfing down her food also seeming to avoid tasting it. I quickly finished off my food trying to finish before she did so that I could talk to her, I wanted to at least find out who she was and thank her for saving Vegeta and my hide.

She was about to get up when I finished my last bite. "Wait…" She paused looking at me than sat back down looking around briefly before returning her attention to me. "What do you need? I need to return to my post soon."

I nodded in understanding and quickly got to the point. "I wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Freeza to keep him from killing Prince Vegeta or me. I appreciate it the Saiyans are my only family left… and I didn't want to die. I also wanted to ask you what you said to him to stop him… and possibly get your name I don't know anyone on this base other than my brothers, the oaf called Nappa and Prince Vegeta"

The girl blinked almost stunned but gave me what I guessed was a smile "I am Eniza (In Ze Ya), as for what I said to Freeza that is something we should discuss when we aren't surrounded by so many others who could over hear us."

With that Eniza left the mess hall. I searched for the other Saiyans but only Radditz had waited for me. I got up smiling and nearly hugging the teddy bear of a Saiyan. "Where is everyone else?"

He chuckled slightly "Kakorott and Prince Vegeta are back in the training room and Nappa went to the medbay. I was told to wait and lead you where ever you may want to go. Though I think you need to start learning this ship so you don't need a tour guide all the time"

As we exited the messhall I decided to broach the subject about getting access to a science lab or at least the tools and supplies I needed to work on recreating some of my workout equipment. Radditz didn't really think it was a good idea to take me to the labs because we were trying to hide the fact that I was Dr. Brief's daughter so we decided the other Saiyans would get me the equipment I needed and they could possibly set something up in our rooms so I would have some space to work.

After slowly leading me back to the Saiyan's wing of the ship and explaining how to find you way to the training facilities and messhall from our rooms he went to leave to start working on getting me the tools I needed. He paused just before leaving the great room. "Vegeta expects you to train with us every morning before breakfast, After Lunch and after dinner. If we are on a mission without you than you will train on the same schedule without us, do you understand?"

With a reluctant sigh I agreed to the rigorous training schedule. I would rather be working on developing my inventions than training but I must put off the façade that I am a bonafide Saiyan who obsesses with training and eating only.

Radditz left and I decided a nap was in order my body was screaming at me and I figured a little sleep would quicken the healing process.

It was nearly three hours later that I woke up with a start. Not even two feet from my bed was Prince Vegeta. He was glaring at me. "Lunch time woman get your ass up and eat, we have training right after lunch"

I groaned as I got up from the bed still half asleep. Only after I had gotten up did I realize that Vegeta was just standing there gaping at me. "What do you want short stuff? I need to get my training cloths on so you need to leave!"

Vegeta seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts he was delving into when I spoke. "To weak to put up a good fight woman, did you get beaten up by Nappa and Radditz?"

I growled turning and stalking towards him "No, I mopped the floor with Nappa and went easy on Radditz so that we could have an actual spar. Inadvertently YOU caused this damage when Goku slammed into me from your attack so I would just lay off and let me change I can get some food than show you how hard it is to beat me up."

With that I shoved the Saiyan Prince out my door and waited until I had closed than I quickly changed into the black spandex outfit but left off my baggy white sure. I let my blue tail flick back and forth as I exited the room. No one was there even Vegeta had left so remembering Radditz instructions I made my way to the messhall to quickly eat.

I was quickly getting into the routine set up on the ship though I would have to adjust my sleep schedule. My body was telling me that it was the middle of the night but on this ship it was daytime.

After eating the nasty blob called food I made my way to the training facilities. Nappa and Radditz were sparing already as were Goku and Vegeta. With a slight pout I tried to find someone to fight with but everyone seemed to be occupied. I decided I could warm up than work on some Katas.

It was only a moment after I had sat down to practice my Ki flow when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly a Ki blast the size of a baseball ready in my hand to see who had approached me. Eniza was there and I quickly reabsorbed the Ki "Hello Eniza are you up for a spar?"

The Tiger Woman quirked her head and laughed slightly "No but I was ordered to retrieve you. We need to take you to the medbay to get your initial examination plus they need to enter your DNA sequence into our database so that it can be incorporated into the Regeneration Tanks to heal you properly."

I got up nodding and looked over at the sparing prince than back at Eniza "Alright lead the way perhaps we can talk along the way get to know one another?" The female nodded than started off towards the medbay.

AN

I know short chapter but I want to dedicate the next chapter to her experience in the medbay and I know sometimes people can over run a chapter with information… please review I am going to try to update soon alright… please enjoy and RR


	6. Hey Genius it was my idea

AN Hello again everyone I'm trying to update quickly for you because I want to finish this story and get on with writing my books… I'm getting a writers block on my stories because of this story so well I better hurry hu? LOL alright everyone here is NAS chapter 6 Enjoy K! Remember to Read and Review!! Oh and I must thank my newest review** Will Kaisen** yes I do make small typos I really should get a Beta but you will soon realize that I update fast nearly 2 times a week when I get on a roll and unless you get a REALLY GOOD beta who is just as efficient as you than the story gets delayed and chapters get backed up and well it's just no fun… now if I had any volunteers who would PROMISE that if I sent them a chapter one day the next day they would send it back to me edited I would gladly take them… and they would get a first look at each new chapter before its even posted… than by all means just message me and say so… on with the story for now and I'll get a beta eventually OR I'll go back and review the chapters myself fixing the small errors when I find time… and I'm not writing new chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters so far I DO own Eniza and if you take her than you are taking me because she is me… if I was a cute fuzzy alien tiger creature that worked for Freeza… (nor do I own any lines from the Lion King)

Accidental Saiyan Chapter 6: "Hey Genius it was my Idea"

The walk to the med bay took a while. We were currently on a floor that was dedicated to training facilities and the facility the Saiyans were assigned to was clear across the ship from the med bay I was suspicious that Freeza had done this on purpose but with no proof who was I to confirm or deny my suspicions. The soft clicking of our boots on the metallic floor was the only sound that broke the silence between us.

The silence lasted until we were nearly at the med bay than out of the blue Eniza broke the silence. "Be careful Saiyan, you are now a tool that Freeza plans to use against the Prince and other Saiyan males that was my suggestion to Freeza instead of his alternative plans. When we enter the Med bay they will want to test your DNA and tell you they are giving you immunization injections some of what they give you will be immunizations but mixed in will be a birth control. I warn you though never enter the med bay without a Saiyan Escort or they will take the opportunity to permanently sterilize you. Freeza doesn't want the Saiyans to reproduce he did not even consider the possibility that they could until you and that earth Saiyan came on board. He won't mess with the males because the majority of the females on board are either on birth control or sterilized but you are in danger."

I came to a sudden halt and turned towards the feline looking at her as if I were trying to read her mind. Her eyes were serious and cold but I could see some compassion hidden in their depths. She was a beautiful specimen her fur was a pristine white with the dark black contrasting lines standing out boldly her eyes were not the gold of the tigers that inhabited earth but a strange blue color that nearly matched my own hair. The fur on her face was naturally shorter than the rest fading to only a soft fuzzy layer around her mouth. Her facial features were mostly human in look only the fur giving it the feline look. She had long hair that was white with black strands mixed in that was braided down her back with two pieces falling around her face. She had tiger like ears that were sitting half way up her head about where most human's ears ended her tiger like ears began.

Breaking from my examination I shook my head. "Why are you helping me, you don't even know me so what do you get out of giving me a heads up or a hand up?" It was at this moment I saw a flash of pity go through those aqua eyes and I had to control myself from growling out of indignation. If she knew something that caused her to pity me, than I wanted to find out what it was. "If he had not let me stay with the Saiyans what would have happened to me?"

She turned and started back towards the med bay without answering my question. Quickly I reached out grabbing her arm to stop her she didn't protest my grasp so I stood there waiting for her answer. It was nearly five minutes later that her head fell forward in resignation. "You would have been taken to the med bay than sterilized after that you would have been given to the Elites as a concubine. If you were lucky they would have killed you shortly after, if you were unlucky and survived a universal standard month you would have been claimed by Freeza as his personal plaything. Freeza only takes the strongest concubines because he is so rough on them. A girl that can last months with the elites will only last hours with him. Being a Saiyan he may have skipped the step of sending you to the elites and taken you for himself to break…"

She tried to leave but I tightened my grip on her arm still having a question or two to ask. "Is that what you are his concubine? Is that why no male will sit by you in the mess hall?"

She sighed shaking her head than looked up from the ground at me. "No, I am more than a concubine. You see Frieza's species is lacking females it has been nearly three generations since the last female was born among them. So his father King Cold gathered a team of geneticists to find the perfect mate for him. They found that the Pathinors were the ideal species to breed an even stronger heir for Frieza's empire. I was the daughter of the king's right hand general and so was offered up to him to protect our planet from extinction. When we reproduce our child will be even stronger than Frieza is in his original form."

I slowly release her in shock but understanding why she was helping me she was here against her will as well and being used as a brood mare. This beautiful and kind creature was nothing more than the means to the ends and I knew that I would have to do something to return the kindness she had shown me so far. "How long until you get pregnant by that blasted lizard or are you already?"

She gave me a half smile shrugging her shoulders. "I am not sure, I know that I am still young in my culture. By your years I would be considered about twenty-two but females on my world don't typically come of age until about twenty-five earth years or eighteen standard universal years. I am coming upon that stage in my life soon but so far I have been lucky. We also only reproduce at certain times in the year every eight months on your world so that buys me a little more time beyond my coming of age. I don't believe Frieza knows about any of this he doesn't seem to eager to produce an heir yet so that may buy me a little more time but if his father starts putting pressure on him I don't know what he will do. Currently I'm just a pretty little pet to stand at his side so he can keep an eye on me. I got lucky with getting you to be given to the Saiyans, I worded my suggestion just right that it peaked his interests."

We started walking and I brushed her arm as I caught up "Thank you Eniza for all the help you are giving me. You have my eternal gratitude and I will help you anyway I can. As for the pregnancy issue I think I might have an idea. If we are still on the ship together when you come of age than I will give you my dose of birth control and I will start setting the stage for that switch today just fallow my lead when we get inside alright?"

I could tell she was excited about the prospect of avoiding having the bastard of that cold lizard, her tail was lashing behind her excitedly. Something in the back of my head was yelling at me to not trust her she could be working for Frieza trying to trick me into but something in her eyes and how much she is trying to help me made me push that thought deep into my mind. It was possibly my past surfacing or something in my Saiyan blood but my human instincts were yelling at me that I should trust her she was in the same situation I was forced to serve a tyrant without any hope for escape.

We finally entered the Med Bay and were greeted by a small violet creature with four eyes feelers like an aunt would have and six arms two of which were very small and probably had little use. The creature made a clicking sound gesturing for me to follow it but I let out a low growl crossing my arms over my chest and scowling as I had seen Vegeta do multiple times. My tail lashed behind me violently. "I'm not going anywhere with you creature! You work for Frieza how do I know you aren't going to poison me or do something to me that will harm me."

The creature let out what I guessed to be an exasperated sigh before clicking a small device that to me looked like a watch that was located on one of its useless arms. "I am just giving you a health check and some immunizations. We also need to get a sample of your DNA so that we can put it into our Regeneration Tank Database so you can properly heal when put into the RTs we don't have enough samples of half breed DNA samples to safely put you in the tank as it is currently."

My tail bristled and I bared my teeth. "No one is touching me do you understand! If you want something done than let Eniza do it, she saved my skin from Frieza she wouldn't do any harm to me after already putting her neck on the line for me"

The creature shook his head "You are being paranoid. Why would I kill you?"

I smirked "Frieza has committed mass genocide on both of my species why would he want me around an abomination of both of them. He has five other Saiyans to control. I am just another threat to him that I could get to strong or something. I'll give you this, you can run the tests and take the DNA sample but anything that gets injected into me is coming from Eniza. If not I'm out of here, I would rather die fighting than be poisoned and die slowly."

The creature threw up all six hands and marched off "Fine it is just a few injections and the med guns are fool proof not even a Pathinor could screw it up."

We followed the creature and I turned to Eniza winking. She would give me the immunizations and I would do a slip of the hand and give her the birth control. She was too young to conceive according to her culture but it is better to start early than wait too long and miss the opportunity. It went rather smoothly Eniza had followed the creature over and he quietly explained where to give each immunization the birth control had to be given on my hip and nowhere else. It needed to be placed close to the ovaries that way it was most affective.

We were finally making our way back across the ship to the Saiyan training facilities. We had been gone for nearly two hours with the trip and the checkup plus the delays of our pauses to talk. The door to the facilities was just coming into view when I felt a hand on my arm and paused turning to Eniza. "Don't let Frieza know your true strength. Hide your powers as best you can. The ship knows you are more powerful than Nappa and Radditz but if you ever surpass Vegeta or Kakarott don't let anyone know or Frieza will perceive you as a threat and nothing I can say or do will save your life. He already fears Vegeta getting to strong to control and Kakarott is growing in power and it is unnerving him. You are a tool for Frieza to control the other Saiyans with but if you get powerful enough to protect yourself you will be useless as a tool for Frieza and he will dispose of you."

After quickly thanking Eniza for her help and advice I entered the Saiyans designated training area. Goku was sitting on a bench watching Vegeta, Radditz and Nappa sparring. I walked over sitting next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

I got an evil smirk on my face as I turned towards him "Oh I just went to the med bay… they had to do this check up on me to make sure I was healthy and didn't bring any earth illnesses with me than they had to draw blood with a BIG NEEDLE. They poked it into my arm slowly I could feel the cold metal slipping into my arm it hurt SOOO bad…."

I was cut off by a screaming Saiyan who was high tailing it out of the room. I burst out into tears I was laughing so hard falling off the bench with a thud as I rolled around on the floor of the facility. The other three Saiyans stopped what they were doing and looked at me than at the door that was hanging wide open from where Goku had run out without shutting it. I was holding my sides from the pain that the laughter was causing me. Vegeta landed next to me and cleared his throat "Woman what did you do to make Kakarott run off like that?"

I smirked calming myself just enough to form words. "My little secret… though talking about secrets I need to talk to you and Radditz… you can leave tall ugly and dumb behind he wouldn't be much help in what I need to tell you."

Vegeta gave a slight nod than returned to sparring. I decided to leave and track down Goku I felt bad for scaring him and needed to apologize it was all in fun.

I made my way back towards our rooms my tail flicking back and forth my mind drifting. I entered out great room and found Goku sitting on the couch seeming very depressed. I walked over slowly leaning over the back of the couch putting my chin on top of his head. "What is wrong little brother"

He turned giving me a slight pouty look "I miss Gohan…"

I had to hold in a gasp after all that I've been through the last few days I had forgotten about my god son. I felt horrible and I wrapped my arms around his neck cuddling the large teddy bear like Saiyan. "I know Goku… we'll get him back I'll talk to Eniza and see if she knows where he is. If it comes to it I will talk to Frieza myself if I have to. Gohan needs his dad and you need your son."

I held Goku until it was nearly dinner time. Shaking him awake we made our way towards the mess hall together. Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz were sitting at a table alone and Goku made his way over to join them after retrieving three large trays of the mush they called food here. Though I knew I probably should join the others I decided to search out Eniza she would know how to go about getting Gohan back and she was the only one I could trust on this ship other than my Saiyan counter parts.

I found her again in a corner alone and I made my way over to her. I could feel the glare scorching my back from our table but I continued on my path towards Eniza. "Can I sit here?"

She looked up at me and shrugged "No matter what I say you will sit here so go ahead."

I laughed and sat down next to the furry tiger like creature. I sat eating quickly keeping an eye on the woman who I was slowly started to like. After we had both finished eating she sat waiting with a knowing look in her eye. "What do you need Saiyan you don't usually bother me unless you are in need of something. So tell me so I can leave and continue on with my day."

I sigh leaning towards her "There's a young half breed Saiyan. He came in with Goku and Frieza removed him. I need to know he's alright I would like to have him returned to our ranks he needs his father and his mother is dead. He's my god son and I would do anything to have him returned to us."

The feline watched me for a moment then sighed in defeat "I will look into it… though I might have to call you on that anything offer Frieza isn't going to want to let the little Saiyan go very easily he knows how much it affects the earth Saiyan and he loves to cause pain emotional and physical."

I gave her a smile getting up from the table "I owe you one Eniza… actually by now I think I owe you twenty but I will repay you. You have the word of not only a Saiyan but the president of Capsule Corporation"

After dinner Vegeta ordered another session of sparring. This time Goku and I sparred while the other three continued to do a two against one scenario. It felt great to work with Goku again in his absence he had grown stronger working with the older Saiyans. I had grown stronger as well but mostly from survival. I had surpassed Nappa and Radditz in power level but Vegeta was a league above all of us.

It was nearly four hours later that the five of us made out way back towards our living space. When the large white door slid open a small figure bound out clawing and spitting small ki blasts flying at the closest figures in its sight. Vegeta was about to fire a large ki blast to incinerate the small figure when I took the small spitfire in my arms. The small figure seemed to freeze than begin to cry as it caught sight of me and my bright blue hair. "AUNT BULMA!"

I found Gohan curled up crying in my arms and I smiled looking up at Goku "Looks like it worked… here you are Goku… Gohan go say hi to your dad"

The small child sniffled than jumped out of my arms and into his fathers. I turned smiling at Vegeta than walking into the room. There I found the fluffy Eniza standing with her arms crossed I could see that her white fur wasn't so white any more but she just looked me in the eye than pushed her way out of the rooms and went down the hall. I knew that I owed the feisty female and that it may take time to repay her but I would do what I needed to repay her.

--

AN/ Standard Universal Year (SUY is about 1 ¼ earth years 18 months) A Standard Universal Month (SUM is 1 ¼ earth months 37-38 days) Standard Universal Day (SUD 26hrs though that has nothing to do with the calculation of SUY or SUMS)

YES I know about genetics and how a tiger could never have babies with a lizard but this is my story so SHHHHH by all rights any ½ Saiyan offspring shouldn't be able to reproduce either but Pan happens yah… so just enjoy the story alright… don't go to deeply into it or you will stop having fun and believing the wonders that is DBZ.

ALSO I know earlier in the story I spelled it Freeza but by doing a bit of research I found that it should be spelled Frieza… I guess it is all about preference but I like the spelling Frieza. Also I think I've been miss spelling Kakarott so please forgive me I will fix it in later chapters and try to go back and fix it as well.


	7. Tarble News

AN / Hello again everyone I hope you enjoy the story I'm TRYING to update frequently so that I can get this story up and completed. Please no flaming people… Please keep reviewing the more you review the quicker I update. OOOO and a quick fun note, watch out for a new character in my story. This character is ACTUALLY a REAL character in DBZ but unless you've seen the new OVA than you might be thrown for a loop so please be warned as it is a slight spoiler.

**Chelseabaabyox3:** Thanks for the review

**chubbycheekz90: ** Guess you'll just have to wait and find out… as for her trusting Eniza no matter which way I play it she is surrounded by males 3 of which destroyed her world. Wouldn't you trust someone who saved your life over to the three males who just killed your parents and destroyed your home planet? Bulma is smart but she's also depressed about her parents being dead and the whole of the human race being exterminated she's trying to cling to the hope that she can trust someone on the ship. But as for Eniza being good or bad you will have to wait and see… just a little tip Eniza is me in my own little way… if you think I'm evil and would backstab someone than Eniza prolly will if you think I'm miss goody two shoes than Eniza might be… it could go either way.

**Loneshinobi:** What Bulma has to do for getting Gohan back we will see could be something bad could be something good… only time (and I) will tell but either way I think it will really enrich the story.

**Champion of Justice: **Thanks for the review I'm working on updating quickly mostly on my days off from work.

**Ashley: **OOOH one of my original fans. Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you enjoyed OAS but I'm glad that you are giving NAS a chance I feared that some people might not want to read it because they remembered the old version and didn't want to see it changed. Please keep an eye on this story I'm going to attempt 2 updates a week the old version was 40 chapters long but I'm hoping to make this one shorter but with longer chapters but we will see.

**Will Kaisen:** Thanks for the review and yes you'll all have to wait and see what the isolation time did to poor Gohan though you won't see it very much in this chapter I think he's just happy to be back with his dad… you know the whole shock and what not so just enjoy.

**Vegeta Lover:** I'm trying to update but my work is being mean to me and they keep changing my schedule on me evil people I promise I'm writing this story/Chapter bit by bit but it takes time because when I leave the story I get confused and lost, of course it takes a bit to get my mind back on track to start up the process again.

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT but I do own original chars such as Eniza

Accidental Saiyan Chapter 7: Table news

I hadn't seen Gohan since he was four years old and Radditz had taken him and Goku away. The small half Saiyan had grown a lot over the last year and a half that he had been stowed away on this ship though I suspect that if he had been properly cared for he would have grown even more. His wild hair had grown and seemed to resemble Radditz' more than Goku's at the moment. He was a bit dirty and I guessed they had kept him in a cell of some type. The more I watched Goku and Gohan interact I knew no matter what my debt to Eniza was it was well worth it.

More had changed with Gohan than his appearance, you could tell he was very excited to see his dad again but he kept an arms distance between his body and Goku's. His eyes seemed dull and you could read the emotional pain that he had experienced over the past year away from his father and family.

Goku seemed oblivious to the turmoil that poor Gohan was going through as he boisterously introduced him to Radditz who was not introduced as Radditz but Uncle Radditz. The small half Saiyan seemed to glare for a moment at Radditz before turning his attention to Vegeta. Gohan had never seen Vegeta since he had not arrived planet side until nearly a year later to destroy the occupants of earth.

Nappa had vanished into his room the moment we had entered and I was half heartedly debating on taking a note from the idiots guide and retiring to my room to get some rest. Before I could even turn in the direction of my room a small hand tugging on my pant leg took my attention back to the room. "Hey Aunt Bulma, I'm glad you made it. I was told earth was gone and I had worried about you."

I knelt down and embraced the small boy plucking at his hair. "I'm glad you're ok too Gohan your dad would be lost without you. You know he's no fun to spar with when he's worried about you. Now that you are back maybe I can get a decent spar in Radditz and Nappa are no fun and you're dad is too distracted. How about in the morning I can cut this mane you call hair and then you and I can have a little spar ok?"

The small Saiyan nodded than broke from my grasp to return to his dad's side. I got up turning to go to my room and give the small family group a little time to themselves. I could feel a presence following me and I knew Vegeta was trailing me to play twenty questions about how Gohan had gotten from the holding area to our quarters.

The moment I entered my room I plopped down Indian Style on my bed with my tail swaying slightly back and forth across the rather plain sheets. It made a strange noise but one that seemed to sooth my nerves. I watched the door to my room knowing that any second the short Saiyan prince would enter and demand an explanation. My guess was correct as not even a minute later the door to my room slid open and Vegeta stocked in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE WOMAN!" He growled out the second my door had fully shut. I knew my room was soundproof the whole ship seemed to be and our conversation would be private because of that fact no matter how loud he screamed… or I screamed. I wasn't sure if that made me feel better or terrified.

I finally blinked and just seemed to relax shrugging my shoulders "Goku was distracted with his son being kept away from him. So I asked Eniza to try to get him turned over to our custody. Now you will have a fully attentive sparring partner and I'll not have to worry about my brother having a nervous breakdown."

Before the words had even fully left my mouth he had stalked up to me and was in my face growling. "You had no right to do that, I am the Prince of Saiyans I make the decisions around here not mutts like you. That half breed shouldn't be here"

I returned the growl getting even closer to him so that our noses were just a hair apart. "And I say that he belongs with his family and his own kind. Now I am the only human left and you four are the only Saiyans left. You my dear Prince may have had to deal with the loss of your entire race but that little half breed and this MUTT had to not only deal with losing one of our races but BOTH."

I leaned away from him turning my head trying to push down the emotions that were bubbling up inside of me. The pain of losing my parents and friends was still fresh. The distraction of this ship and the return of Goku and Gohan to me could only divert it for so long. I felt like I was drowning in the sorrow but the stern Saiyan Prince kept me anchored to the world around me.

Vegeta stood glaring at me and I just returned a death glare of my own. "Lay off Vegeta I did what I had to do to protect my family and the last of MY race. Gohan and I are the only two humans left even if we are only half human. He was isolated and who knows what the demented creatures that inhabit this ship have done or would do to the poor kid"

By that time I had slipped and tears were falling down my face. I wasn't as emotionless as the Saiyans that surrounded me. They had years to deal with the loss of their race but it was still a fresh wound on my soul. Sadly other than my pillows my room was empty of items to throw at the stoic prince that seemed unaffected by the pain that was tearing at my heart.

Before I could really focus on the prince I felt a sharp pain slide across my face, it took me a moment to realize that Vegeta had slapped me. "Get a hold of yourself woman, what is done is done. We cannot change the fact that both the Saiyan and the Human races have been removed from existence why must you dwell on it."

I reached up feeling the swelling already beginning in my face and I growled at Vegeta before pouncing on him punching him in the gut growling. "My emotional state is my own business, if I grieve the loss of my friends and family, of the loss of my future and hopes of marriage than that is my business!"

He quickly grabbed my wrists holding them in one hand. His grip was tight enough to prevent me from my continued assault of his body, but not tight enough to harm me. "Look woman you need to calm down"

I looked at him through puffy eyes "Why? Why should I be calm, I've lost everything Vegeta what hope do I have left? What goal do I strive towards? I'm not like you Vegeta I'm not strong enough to get revenge and even if I was who do I get revenge on? Nappa, Radditz… you? Freeza may have ordered the destruction of my planet but you three were the ones to complete the mission it was Radditz who killed my mother and father and you killed my best friends and boyfriend. I have no one but Goku and Gohan left but they are surrounded by other males of their own species. I wasn't born a Saiyan Vegeta, my emotions and reactions are human."

He seemed to sigh and watch me before releasing me. He didn't say anything as he got up and started towards the exit my room. "Pull yourself together than meet me in our training facilities."

The door slid shut behind him and I was once again alone in my room. It took me nearly ten minutes to fully get my emotions in check before I left the room and made my way down two floors to the training facilities.

As I crossed the common room it was silent, my guess was that Gohan and Goku were in his room bonding… or had left to fill their never ending stomachs and the other two had either joined them or joined Vegeta in the training facilities. My whole body seemed to drag as I forced myself to follow the command of the deranged male that called himself a Prince… why couldn't he just leave me alone to wallow in the sorrows that were haunting me. Every woman needed time to stew and right now was mine… Jerk.

In time I made it to the training room she was amazed that the room was completely empty save the stoic figure of her 'prince'. Taking a deep breath to calm my angry nerves I entered the room with a scowl that could rival his plastered on my face. My tail lashed back and forth in irritation but even with these outward signs of aggravation I remained silent stopping a few feet from him and crossing my arms over my chest.

In my mind's eye I was doing an impeccable job at imitating him though I knew by his look of irritation that he didn't appreciate it. After nearly ten minutes of him glaring at me he finally moved a bit tilting his head up the slightest bit.

To me it seemed like a concession as if he was silently asking for a truce from out glare down. My heart was screaming to not let him be to be angry at him for making me crawl out of my room and face my demons but my head was saying that even though he was an insensitive jerk at times he had done the right thing.

I sighed and relaxed my stance slightly conceding to the truce and he started to lift into the air. I quickly followed suit and kept pace with him. It took a moment before he stopped but before he could do anything else I just had to ask the question that was echoing in my mind. "Where is everyone? This place is rarely empty other than at night and even then only for a few minutes between sleeping shifts."

He snorted giving me an are you an idiot look. "I'm the Prince and I told everyone to leave… you need some where to blow off steam and I need to punish you for talking to me as if you were my equal."

I lost it at that point my mind took a momentary vacation and I started to laugh, not an evil cackle but a full out I'm going out of my mind belly laugh. This man in front of me, this killer of worlds had just lied through his teeth making stupid silly excuses for trying to help me fight out my frustration.

---

After nearly three hours of Vegeta beating the pulp out of me I had finally had enough and had the anger beat out of me. I slumped on the ground panting with my eyes closed. Vegeta sat on a bench a few feet away panting slightly but unless you listened closely you wouldn't hear it.

"Sometimes the person who causes you pain is gone before you can take revenge. Some of us shift the hatred toward others while others use their hatred to better themselves in one way or another. You don't know anything about the destruction of our world, MY world so don't just assume that everything is black and white when it comes to my revenge and what motivates me"

To say I had nearly jumped out of my skin at his abrupt words would be an understatement. But as he spoke I listened, I couldn't catch my breath to do otherwise at this point. As he got up to leave I reached out grasping his wrist I seemed to have startled him slightly at my quick movement but he paused to see what I had to say. It took me a moment to catch my breath but I finally did. "Why were you so upset about Gohan? I mean I know he isn't the strongest but leaving him on his own in this ship would have meant his death and another loss in our numbers. There are only three full Saiyans left in the Universe and two half"

He looked at her for a moment than pulled out of her grasp and started towards the door. Just before he exited she heard his voice softly echo in the room. "Four full Saiyans Table is still out there pathetic weakling that he is. Sometimes it is safer to not be the center of Frieza's attention"

AN

I know this was a small and short update but I've been busy with work and school and my mind has given me a blank… I know Vegeta is a Bit OC the end of this chapter but well He's got to do something for Bulma to start liking him Non… Oh and hope you like the Table reference… YES that is TRULY the name of Vegeta's younger brother. Reference the new OVA The Return of Son Goku and friends. Find it on Youtube if you don't believe me.

Stoic: A person who shows no emotions weather pain or happiness. A rough definition of the word for those whose vocabulary isn't as annoying as mine.


End file.
